neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Dink
"This timeline has become corrupt, Douglath. It must be restored!.... AND YOU BROKE MY GRILL!?" Mr. Dink (full name Bud "Bene'lethkos" Dink) is a major antagonist and the true villain of the Reset Arc. He is an ancient demon from Lower Frightside and a temporal guardian dedicated to cleansing the timeline of its bullshit. Although he was initially considered to be among the weakest villains, if not the absolute weakest character in the entire canon, his re-emergence as part of the Reset Arc proved Dink capable of killing off major protagonists and even destroying entire timelines through the power of his stand, The Tingles. History Prior to Scary Godmother Mr. Dink's first appearance was in the hit Nickelodeon show Doug, but no one cares about that fucking gay shit. In Scary Godmother Mr. Dink's first canonical appearance was in Episode 14 of Scary Godmother, wherein he was one of the demons enlisted by Jimmy Brando to attack Hannah Urameshi and her gay ass friends. Immediately upon entering the fray, he was punched in the face by Bert's massive cock and incapacitated. Dink had approximately twenty seconds of screentime in the entire episode and seemingly disappeared after being defeated, save for a post-credits sting hinting at his greater power. Dink went missing for another 269 episodes until the finale of Season 12 when he was revealed to be the true identity of the Reset Arc's main villain, Bene'lethkos, revealing that he took notice to the unmanageable amount of bullshit building up in the timeline and concluded that the only way to purify the timeline was to destroy it. Following a lengthy monologue, he fucking kills Skully, flees to the top of Mount Rushmore, and uses his stand, The Tingles, to begin the multiverse's annihilation. Hannah confronts Dink mere minutes before the fabric of spacetime is to be destroyed, but is unable to defeat him due to the protection of his sutando. Right before Mr. Dink is able to land the killing blow, he slips on a banana peel and dies. This drastic turn of events causes his stand to explode, sending a Time Wave across the land and reviving every major protagonist who had died up to that point. Reception Mr. Dink is generally considered to be one of Scary Godmother's overall shittiest villains, largely due to being a weak bitch in general and also being directly responsible for the greatest asspull in the history of the canon (i.e. the Time Wave). His reveal as the true villain of the Reset Arc is not only widely considered underwhelming and poorly executed, but was also well into the series' decline and is arguably the low point of the series as a whole. In a 2016 Scary Godmother Wiki poll of the most popular characters, Mr. Dink was ranked 243, ranking only above Buzby and Nolan Jetstream. Trivia * Mr. Dink has an odd habit of always referring to the person he is addressing as "Douglath." It is unknown why he does this. * Mr. Dink's origins are largely a mystery, although one popular interpretation within the fandom is that he was created by Scary Godmother herself in a lapse in judgement. * Aside from Jimmy himself, Mr. Dink is the closest any villain has come to killing off Hannah Urameshi (although he only managed this through the power of godmodding bullshit). * A broken grill with the name "Dink" written on it has appeared in every episode since Mr. Dink's death as a constant, cruel reminder that this villain exists and is canon. Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Gay Characters Category:Fucking Dead Category:Gay shit Category:Rapists